An organic electroluminescent (to be referred to as EL hereinafter) device has recently received a great deal of attention as a display device or an illumination device.
When an organic EL device is applied to a display device, the light-emitting element can be used as a display element. For this reason, such a display device features a wide viewing angle, thin and lightweight body, low power consumption, and fast response as compared to a liquid crystal display device. In addition, the organic EL device that is a display device or an illumination device can be installed in various places. Furthermore, the organic EL device can transmit light when using light-transmitting electrodes as both the cathode and the anode. Hence, various applications have been examined for the organic EL device.